When the Moon Rises
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: Some thing's we didn't see while the Bauldelaire's where staying at Count Olaf's. Warning: Slash, rape and some abuse! You've been warned R&R! Don't like, don't click on the link. Important AN!
1. Default Chapter

**Title: When the Moon Rises**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Klaus, Count Olaf or any of the character's... though Klaus is pretty cool**

**Summery: Some thing's we didn't see while the Bauldelaire's where staying at Count Olaf's. Warning: Slash, rape and some abuse! You've been warned R&R!! One Shot!**

**Authoress' Note: This is my first aSoUE fanfic and since I have just finished reading the third book, I don't know hardly any of the character's, so while sitting at my computer in the middle of the night, I wrote this! For no good reason, just that I wanted to.... so yes :)**

**Warning's!!: (Something I am pleased to say, I do not write often) Rape and abuse. Don't like don't read, simple as that!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun set over Count Olaf's horrid mansion and the moon rose, the three Bauldelaire's where forced into their tiny, dusty room to spend yet another unpleasant night. A night, which normally was devoid of any sleep and if they _did_ sleep, it was an unpleasant, restless slumber that caused the children to wake up sore and bad tempered.

But tonight would prove to be the worst of them all. But the sibling's didn't know it yet.

As Violet played with Sunny, having some "girl time" on the small lumpy bed, Klaus sat by the small window and read a book he had smuggled out of Justice Strauss' library. Trying to make out the small word's in the pale moon light. The book was a novel, about strange lands and a brave hero, who spent his time traveling through large and smelly cities and dark and frightening forest's. Fighting bad guys and meeting new friend's. The story was very good and took the boy away on the adventure with the hero. Away from the small filthy room. Away from Count Olaf and his stupid, rude friend's and away from the fact that he would never see his mother and father again.

Turning the page Klaus looked up briefly to watch his sister's play a little clapping game. He smiled. Violet was trying to teach Sunny how to play. And Sunny, being the bright child that she was, caught on quickly. They seemed to be having a good enough time. Which was what counted. Olaf had made sure they where miserable through the day. But thankfully during the night, he left them alone. To drink and laugh with his odd friend's no doubt. But just as he was about to go back to his book he and his sister's heard the heavy sound of footstep's coming down the hall to ward's their room.

Shoving the book under the pillow on the bed, Klaus, Violet and Sunny looked up at as Olaf himself, threw the door open and looked around the room. His shiny eyes, seeming more shiny then usual, darting about the room.

_"He's drunk no doubt" _Klaus thought, watching as the Counts eyes fell on his older sister.

Violet started to shake. Though Klaus could tell she was trying to hide it.

Count Olaf gave a lop sided smirk, giving the girl the once over with his eyes and then switched his attention to Sunny, who gripped onto Violet's front tightly and looked away from the dark eyes of their new guardian.

And lastly, Count Olaf turned to Klaus himself. Who standing by the window.

Olaf's eyes ran over the boys form slowly as he had done to Violet moment's before. Causing the middle Bauldelaire to tremble. Suddenly, Olaf strode foreword and grasped Klaus' arm, dragging him to the door.

"Come boy," He snarled, as Violet and Sunny made to follow. "I need something from you," And with that, he shoved Klaus out the door and shut it with a snap.

The two Bauldelaire sister's rushed to the door, but Olaf had already locked it, and they were trapped in the room, unable to help their brother.

Violet went back over to the bed, cradling Sunny in her arms.

"Smidge," Said Sunny quietly. Which meant "What's Olaf want with Klaus?"

Violet shook her head, holding her sister closer.

"I don't know Sunny, I hope he'll be alright,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get in there," Olaf slurred, his grip on Klaus' arm tightening as he steered the boy into what looked like the Counts bedroom.

As you can gather, Olaf's room was as messy as the rest of his house. If indeed messier. His large bed was un made and had beer bottle's and plate's of rotting food on it. The floor was covered in garbage, clothes and a few picture's of eyes. You could hardly see his desk, or his dresser. Both of which where covered in plate's, glasses and paper.

Before the middle Bauldelaire knew what was going on, Olaf had thrown him unceremoniously onto the bed. Luckily for Klaus he didn't land on anything rotten, broken or sharp.

Olaf discarded his jacket and stalked/stumbled over to the bed.

"You know, I have to do everything for you brat's, put a roof over you're head's, give you food to eat and a place to sleep! And what do you give _me_ in return!" He paused, taking off his shirt. "Nothing!! That's what!"

Klaus gave a cry as Olaf hit across the face.

"You and you're stupid sister's give me nothing back! Well I'll change that, you're going to give me something _boy_, and I don't care if you want to or not," He said, his eyes flashing with something Klaus wasn't familiar with and did not like. "Now be a good boy and take off you're clothes," Said Olaf, as he kicked off his trouser's and gave the boy in front of him a hungry look.

-------------------------------------------------

AN: I'll spare you the detail's :) If you really want to see the slash bit, I'll send it too you

-------------------------------------------------

Violet and Sunny had not gotten no sleep what so ever that night. They spent the time sitting on the bed, going threw the book Klaus had been reading. Praying that their brother was safe.

It was not till early morning that the middle Bauldelaire came stumbling into their room, looking sleepy and broken.

His eyes where dull, and his skin pale. There was a bruise on his left cheek and what looked to be a bite mark on his neck. Klaus, once inside their room, sank to his knee's just inside the doorway and buried his face in his hands. His shoulder's shaking.

His two sister's sprang from the bed and dashed over to him. Violet wrapping her arms around her little brother and Sunny, sitting herself on Klaus' lap, cuddled up to his front.

Violet kissed her brother's forehead, stroking his dark hair as Klaus sobbed into Sunny's golden lock's (AN: She was blond in the movie, so I'm going on that, they look much better in the movie)

"What happened?" The eldest Bauldelaire asked softly. Though she was afraid of the answer.

Klaus said nothing, only cried harder.

"Kayl?" Said Sunny, which meant "Klaus?" while patting her brother's chest.

The middle Bauldelaire looked up at his sibling's. His eyes full of pain and self loathing.

"He... he-!?" He didn't finish, as violent sobs, raked through his body once more. Causing him to curl up again. Hugging Sunny to him tightly.

Violet felt tear's sliding down her own cheeks as she pulled her brother to her. Holding him in her arms and letting him cry until he ran out of tear's.

"Don't worry Klaus," She said softly "We will be out of here soon, I'll make sure of it,"

Violet felt Klaus nod against her shoulder and tightened her grip. She wasn't stupid, far from it. Violet knew what Olaf had done to her brother. And he would pay for it. That she was sure.

------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end!!! Not a very good end... but I wrote this in the middle of the night so... I know it's not brilliant :) Also this is my very first aSoUE fic so be kind please! I know it was pointless and had no plot, but you know, I felt like writing it :) Well review please and tell me what you think! Flame's will be laughed at and then ignored


	2. No chapter yet AN concerning the slash b...

**Alright ppl, I am working on the second chapter, but I wanted to tell all of you that have asked for the slash part to email me please, the only reason is that when you write in you're email addresses in a review. All that shows up when I get them is the name and the "" sign. FF don't show the domain name for some reason. So if you could email me, that would be great. :)**

**kiss kiss**

**ozumas girl**


End file.
